


【Riddle×Harry】短打合集 3

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※本篇共收錄三篇短篇，各篇無關聯
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682





	【Riddle×Harry】短打合集 3

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※本篇共收錄三篇短篇，各篇無關聯

**《憧憬》**  
  
人都會有一兩個憧憬的對象。通常會是那些成績優秀的好學生，受人歡迎的學長，親切和藹的師長或長輩，甚至是完全不相識的大眾人物——有些人能把他們憧憬的對象對其他人侃侃而談，關於那個人的哪些地方讓他多麼的欣賞之類的。  
但是哈利永遠也不敢將自己景仰的對象告訴任何人，包括他那兩個最好的朋友也不知道這件事。他無法將心裡真實的想法透露出一絲一毫給其他人知道，只因那個對象是魔法世界裡最惡名昭彰也是最強大的黑巫師，也是他這一生註定的死敵。  
  
一開始他只是經由週遭的人告訴他有關那個給了他額頭上的疤痕的人是個多麼恐怖又可怕的黑巫師，他打從心底畏懼著那個人，並祈禱著那個男人再也不會出現在自己面前。在那之後，他曾有多次的機會接觸到那個男人的事，也曾直接跟他面對面拼鬥著，偶爾鄧不利多也會跟他提起他還使用湯姆．瑞斗這名字的學生時期的一些事。慢慢地，他對那個男人的看法不再僅僅是畏懼而已。

哈利痛恨那個男人的一切，但是在心底的某個地方卻又不得不承認他有那麼點欣賞那個殘酷無情的男人的某些特質。  
也許所有人對他們口中的「那個人」的看法單純只有恐懼害怕，或是佩服仰慕。而在他跟那個男人一次次明中暗中的較量裡，他對他的實際感受只有他們之間的力量懸殊差距有多大以及那個傢伙的絕對優勢。  
一開始他從來沒去思考過那個男人的絕對力量和自全身散發出的自尊自信是從何而來，他只感到自己的無力與上帝有多麼不公平。而後在逐漸接觸到瑞斗的過去中，他發覺那個男人之所以能成為一個被每個人所敬畏的強者並不只是因為上帝特別眷顧他才讓他曾經爬到那樣的高峰，更多的是因為那個男人總是一心一意、堅定不移地往自己的理想筆直的邁進。他不會因為一次失敗而從此一蹶不振或選擇放棄，只要他的目標尚未達成，他就永遠不會停止往上爬的腳步。  
儘管那個男人的理想令哈利不能認同，卻無法不肯定在很多方面來說他的確是個令人佩服的勝者。

他也有自己的理想，他想成為一名出色的正氣師。但是他沒法像那個男人一樣渾然忘我地追求它，他一直只是抱著『如果能實現的話那就太好了』的想法渾渾噩噩的走下去。  
而現在，他也想要像那個男人一樣，不斷的提升自己的力量、試圖超越每一個人、努力地接近那個目標。也許看起來很傻，但他憧憬著那樣的人，眼裡只有一個目標並無怨無悔地為之奮鬥終生的人。

「…哈利？你還好嗎，孩子？」

「啊，是、是的！對不起，校長，我剛剛一時出了神沒聽到您在說什麼……」哈利略帶歉意的說到。

「呵呵，沒關係，我剛剛還擔心是不是我今天準備的紅茶不合你的胃口呢，看來是有其他事困擾著你？」滿頭白髮卻仍然神采奕奕的老人和藹的問道。

「呃…不是那樣的，校長。」哈利稍微思考了片刻才繼續答道：「我只是在想——要怎麼成為一個像佛地魔一樣那般強大又厲害的人。我想超越他、打敗他。」

「哦？」老人在半月型眼鏡下的眼睛突然彎了起來，他微笑著拿起放在一旁的茶壺替自己的茶杯再倒進了些紅茶，不急住徐地邊輕快說道：「這是個很好的目標，我相信你一定可以辦到的，哈利。」

得到認同的哈利有點激動，「真的嗎？我真的能超越他？」

「你們有很多相似的地方，都擁有過人的膽識，對勝負的執著，聰明並且有企圖心。而使你們與眾不同最重要的地方是，你們面對困境從來不會逃避，總是正面面對一切困難，跨越了很多人無法想像的高牆，在這過程裡你們不斷的提升並超越自我，也嘗試超越彼此。如果佛地魔王是個強者，我想認為你也是個令人折服的勇者，哈利。當你總有一天打敗湯姆的時候我一定不會感到驚訝，湯姆並非無所畏懼，他向來最害怕的就是死亡。而我們都知道死亡不是真正的恐懼，知道這事實之後我們即便感到恐懼，也能讓自己繼續前進。」

哈利幾乎說不出話，他愣愣地聽著鄧不利多以輕鬆的口氣說完那些話，就好像他只是在說今天的下午茶點心有哪些似的，但是他無法形容那些話給了他多麼大的喜悅和驕傲。

他一直憧憬著那個男人，如今他有了新的目標——他想超越他，即使現在他們還是差了一大截，但是有一天他一定能達到跟那個男人一樣的高度，甚至比他還高。過去他一直很害怕面對各種困難和挑戰，總是害怕自己會不會跨越不了這次的難關，即使如此他還是選擇面對並承擔那些。

他再也不會害怕了，他已經做好準備隨時都能迎接下一次更困難的挑戰。

**《世界改變的瞬間》**

當一個人的一舉一動、一言一語、甚至只是個不經意的微笑都能牽動著你的情緒，你的世界時時刻刻都因為他而改變。

哈利跌坐在地上吃痛的皺著眉，耳邊傳來一陣由遠至近的腳步聲，他抬起頭用憤恨又帶著些疑惑的目光瞪著停在他面前的男人。「…你為什麼要救我？你不是一直很想殺掉我嗎？」

化成學生時期那俊美模樣的男人聞言勾起一抹像是在嘲笑男孩的笑容，「我是很想殺掉你沒錯，波特。但我渴望的是由我親自取你那條卑微的性命，在所有人的面前看著你在垂死前向我求饒的悽慘樣子——而不是死在那種愚蠢的生物的手下，除了我之外沒有人一起見證你悲慘的死去，這可不是我所期望的事。」

「喔……」身上有多處傷痕的哈利無力再跟那個男人辯駁什麼，右手放在地上施力想支撐身體起身，無奈腳部傳來的疼痛感讓他一個踉蹌又跌坐了回去。他咬牙想再嘗試同樣的動作時，一隻手突然伸到眼前停在半空中，一道低沉溫和的嗓音隨之傳來：「需要我拉你起來嗎？男孩。」

哈利愣了一會兒，不敢置信那個冷酷無情的傢伙會有這麼好心，他再度抬起頭來想看看那個男人此刻臉上帶著什麼表情——英俊的臉龐上勾勒起一道好看的弧度，酒紅色的雙眼中帶著一絲笑意凝視著他，背後灑落下來的陽光稍微柔和了男人的身影。雖然他認為這個傢伙只是因為看到他剛剛的糗樣在嘲笑他罷了，不過那抹完美的笑容還是讓他的目光久久不能移開。

有那麼一瞬間哈利幾乎忘了這個站在他面前朝他友好的伸出手的人是他的死敵。

當哈利回過神來他的手已經不由自主的伸過去搭上那個男人的手，原來他的手……沒有像想像中那樣的冰冷。

**《渴望》**

有時候哈利覺得自己對身邊的一切充滿厭倦與恨意。

他的出生帶來他父母的死亡，他從小不得不借住在他的姨丈阿姨家，每天過著受盡屈辱和不平等對待的日子。當他終於以為可以擺脫那該死的一切而來到完全陌生的世界，過不久後卻發現那只是另一段悲慘生活的開始。

每一年他都得被迫面對一堆在他那個年紀根本不該遇上的事，從蛇怪的毒牙下死裡逃生、對抗一大群的催狂魔、去年還得在一隻兇暴的龍的眼皮底下搶回一顆金蛋——在他把這些該做不該做的鬼事全都盡力做了之後，沒想到今年還要被全魔法世界的巫師女巫看做是個為了出風頭而不折手段的大騙子！！  
不過今年比起去年連他最好的朋友榮恩也不信任他的那時候好多了，至少他的兩個最好的朋友願意相信他的話並表示絕對會站在他那邊，有榮恩妙麗的支持就夠了——他原本是這麼想的，但是最近他發現也許不是這麼回事。  
就像所有正值青春期的少年般，他仍舊渴望能跟某個人談一場很棒的戀愛，他期待有個人能跟他之間存在著心靈上的互相理解和吸引，他期望對方是個開朗活潑、溫柔體貼、聰明且獨立、臉上總是掛著笑容、偶爾會使點小性子、願意包容他的壞脾氣的可愛女孩。  
如果有這麼一個人他一定會好好珍惜對方，並且永遠愛她。他堅信著總有一天一定會遇到他的理想對象。

兩年後的某一天，當哈利托著下巴看著坐在他身旁那個正在低頭專心看書的男人的時候，他突然想起了有關於很久以前他曾經想像過的伴侶的條件——結果根本完全不一樣啊，他在心底自嘲著。可能這傢伙永遠也沒辦法變成他心目中的理想對象，但是現在他覺得那些條件都不太重要了。只要他們在一起是快樂的，僅僅只是像這樣陪伴在彼此身邊就讓人不自覺想露出一抹微笑，還有什麼比這些美好的時光來的更重要？

「…一直瞪著我很有趣嗎？你要是這麼閒的話，不如去幫那個家庭小精靈的忙一起打掃打掃房子好了，我相信你的打掃能力絕對比你施魔法的能力還好上許多。」

「用不著你來幫我規劃我接下來要做的事！我才不閒，我現在要出去跟榮恩他們一起去附近逛逛，你就坐在這變成一尊不會動的雕像好了！」

雖然他們老是吵嘴，不過這樣的相處也不壞，至少他們兩個都不覺得討厭。這樣的日子就很好了。  
  
  
  
  
End。


End file.
